Cosmetic skin dermabrasion is a rapidly growing field and many dermabrasion devices are aimed for skin treatments by professionals. Some dermabrasion devices are aimed for use by domestic users. However, since dermabrasion devices for domestic users are usually used without medical observation, more regard to safety, efficiency, and self-use comfort should be paid in their design.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.